Donde El Hombre Se Asfixia
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Después de muchos años estando juntos, el fin se acerca y Death Mask sabe perfectamente lo que eso significa. - Dm x Aioria


Al final todos morimos.

**DONDE EL HOMBRE SE ASFIXIA**

Hacía mucho que no había ruido alguno, ni movimiento. Era una noche que se sentía vieja, agotada. Y todos se sentían igual.

Aioria se levantó de la cama apoyando los brazos sobre las paredes. Salió a la calle y miró hacia arriba. Sobre la colina se erguía igual de silencioso que el pueblo, el Santuario. Lo miró con los ojos llenos de nostalgia, en una muda reclamación y deseo. Hacía tanto que había debió dejarlo, había tanto tiempo que había sentido el oro de su armadura por última vez.

Cierra sus ojos un momento, dolido por haberlos enfocado así, de noche. Sus ojos están casi ciegos, por un momento a logrado hacerlos funcionar, pero el efecto de su energía duró poco y tuvo que volver la vista al frente.

Ahora es un viejo, aún fuerte y correoso, pero completamente agotado. Su vida ha durado casi un siglo… y los años se agotan.

Pero no son sus propios años lo que le preocupan, ni su vida, ni su fuerza. No es su propio malestar lo que le hace levantar nuevamente la mirada, ahora llena de furia. Es quien está dentro del hogar, el otro que no puede siquiera ponerse en pie.

Porque esa noche, que no se diferencia en nada al resto, que ni ha dejado de brillar ni ha ofrecido ningún espectáculo; esa noche Death Mask está muriendo.

Que ya había muerto antes… sí, pero no es igual morir con la sangre fría.

Aioria escuchó un gemido ahogado dentro de la recamara y corrió a encontrarse con su amado… tantos años negándose a que nadie interviniera en lo que era suyo y ahora que necesitaban ayuda, nadie podía brindárselas.

-Recuéstate.

Ordenó al entrar a la habitación, empujándolo por los hombros para que se acostara, pero Death lo empujó con fuerza, sin el más mínimo vestigio de enojo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, estúpido?

Recriminó el hombre que había sido castaño, su cabello ahora era completamente plateado, Death en cambio, seguía teniendo ese color grisáceo siempre, profundamente opaco.

-Cállate Aioria, me vuelvo al infierno.

Entornó los ojos, algunas veces su amante se comportaba así, pero por qué ahora, llevaba un par de días postrado en cama, pero aun… aun no estaba listo para dejarlo ir.

-He extrañado mi hogar.

Dm se recargó en la ventana, aún hundido en sí mismo.

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso!- Gruño el otro gravemente. –El infierno no es tu casa.

Y de nuevo, esa risa. Que no podía presagiar nada bueno, cuando Death Mask reía siempre era porque prefería ser cínico a ser cobarde.

-Sí que lo es.

De pronto toda su pose se volvió seria, Aioria podía ver sólo su perfil, el cuarto estaba a obscuras y Death estaba parado justo frente a la ventana, con el cielo estrellado tras él, dándole un brillo etéreo.

-Dante…

Murmuró con un hilo de voz que pareció no llegar más que a sus propios oídos. Mirándolo así, no se distinguía en nada al hombre que había reconocido hacía más de medio siglo, a su odiado y amado. Aún era él, aun era el hombre que podía vagar a voluntad en el infierno.

-Es el hogar de todos… -prosiguió y había roto el hechizo –quizá no se den cuenta. Pero de cualquier modo, todos nosotros Aioria, terminaremos ahí. A los elíseos no va nadie, es sólo mentira.

El mencionado sintió una angustia revoloteando en su pecho y ansioso se proyectó hacia él, tratando de rebatirle, como siempre lo hacía.

-La vida…

-La vida nada Aioria, no salgas ahora con el misterio de la vida, no hay misterio.

No sabía que decir, se iba desesperando ante la imagen casi obscura de su amante, no podía ver su rostro, sólo el contorno de su cuerpo. Y tampoco podía contestar, no sabía que contestar, por primera vez, se quedó callado y aceptó lo que dijera. Estaba tan molesto con la vida…

-Fue el infierno quien nos dio la vida, y es él quien vuelve a tomarla.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Volvió a susurrar, cerrando del todo los ojos, no le hacía bien oír ni ver, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Yo lo he visto. Desde la eternidad sumidos en el dolor… se acostumbran, sufrir se vuelve –respiró profundamente –natural. Por eso nos dan la vida, para mostrarnos el paraíso, para hacernos creer que puede ser nuestro.

Aioria negó con la cabeza, obligado a escuchar, si bien no sabía si lo que decía era o no cierto, tenía la certeza de que eso era lo que Dante creía, y eso le dolía más. Este continúo

-Pero en realidad no podemos tocarlo, una insulsa probada de gloria y de vuelta a la nada. Es un juego Aioria, los dioses, todos ellos, nos utilizan para divertirse. Es un teatro.

-No digas tonterías.

-El infierno es mi hogar y el tuyo también.

Aioria volvió a abrir los ojos y ya no supo si Dante estaba de espaldas o de frente, sintió esa sensación de ser observado, pero también estaba casi seguro de que miraba el cielo, al otro lado de la ventana.

-Estoy jodido Aioria, mi tiempo se acerca. Y sin importar cuánto tarde, tú también estás jodido.

Se oía un jadeo muy suave, como una respiración agitada, como antes de llorar.

-Te veré ahí, y no podré reconocerte. Igual que yo, sufrirás; arderás y el azufre será tu alimento. Apenas se puede respirar, el aire y el calor te asfixian… el sufrimiento.

Su voz tomó un timbre amenazador, lleno de furia, y coraje, y al mismo tiempo de dolor.

-Aunque trates de recordarme no servirá de nada. Podrás hablarme de mí sin darte cuenta de quién soy… estarás allí para siempre, clavado en el infierno.

Aioria atravesó el espacio que lo separaba de él y lo abrazó, aún entonces no pudo distinguir si su rostro estaba pegado a la espalda o al pecho.

-Los que odian esta vida y sufren en ella son afortunados. Al morir y volver allá no perderán nada. A penas y notarán el cambio. Siempre intenté ser afortunado.

El menos viejo frunció el seño. Tantos años que Death Mask había sido un muerto en vida… todos esos años justamente eso había deseado. Al final, si sufría más, sería culpa suya por haberlo enamorado.

-No me arrepiento, Aioria –agregó de pronto, como si le leyera la mente –fue agradable ser feliz a tu lado. Y en los momentos de tortura, será en ti en quien piense. Será suficiente consuelo.

Aioria lo apretó con más fuerza, por el rabillo del ojo alanzaba a ver las estrellas. Estaba descorazonado, esta otra vida, no duraría mucho más tiempo y aquello a lo que más amaba, estaba a punto de irse.

-¿Podremos encontrarnos de nuevo y reconocernos?

-Quizá, si volvemos a adaptarnos y quieren jugar con nosotros de nuevo.

Y de pronto Aioria se calmó, nadie sabía de dioses y hombres lo que Death Mask, por esta vez estaba dispuesto a creerle. Lo sentía tranquilo, resignado. ¿De qué sirve patalear a la última hora? La muerte no se apiada de nadie.

-Te amo.

Se lo dijo casi en silencio, como para gravarlo en su mente y que se lo llevara en su viaje.

Death Mask se recargó en la ventana y cerró los ojos.

Y Aioria nunca supo si lo último que vio fue su rostro, o el cielo.


End file.
